


More Than A Dream

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 1





	More Than A Dream

Later that night Max and Isabel were talking in her bedroom about Tess. They heard the window fly open and Max and Isabel quickly turned to him.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked.

“I don’t know,” said Michael, “you tell me.”

Isabel crossed her arms, “I called him,” she said, “I didn’t think any of us should stay alone tonight.”

As the night wore on, it was only moments into the dream that Isabel found herself kissing Michael in the desert. The dream was so vivid to the point where it felt real and she could feel on some level that she wanted it to be. 

Unable to stay asleep any longer Isabel walked over to the window and saw the stars. She heard the small sound of her bedroom door open and then close. She turned and Michael stood there. Neither of them said a word. Instead they just glided towards each other, their bodies moving as if a heat of electricity was drawing them near.

Michael gently moved a piece of hair behind Isabel’s ear and the two of them looked at each other. Their lips met and it felt the way it was supposed to, natural and instinctive. They took a step back and looked at each other for a moment before Isabel took Michael by his shirt and towards her bed, he on top of her. 

Isabel wanted to. Michael did too but making out was as far as they got. It lasted for a while until Michael and Isabel both thought it was best if he leave her room before Max woke up and while it was still dark.

*****

Early the next day Alex was rambling on some topic or another. Isabel wasn’t listening she only pretended to. It had been only seven hours since Michael and Isabel had gotten together in her room but it felt a lot shorter than that.

“Uh-hu,” said Isabel. 

“Are you even listening to me,” asked Alex.

“Of course I am,” said Isabel.

Alex wasn’t too convinced, “Really, so then what was I just talking about?”

Before Isabel could answer his question she stopped as Michael was a few feet standing next to Maria.

“Oh, hey,” Michael said being the first to break the ice.

“Hey,” Isabel said back to him.

“How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Isabel replied. “You.”

“Never better.”

“Great.”

Isabel nodded, “Yeah, great.” 

Isabel did her best to avoid eye contact with Michael but it was hard not to. Maria and Alex were looking on at the strange exchanges.

“I should um,” said Isabel, “I should probably get to class.”

“Yeah, yeah me too,” Michael replied.

“Okay.”

Neither of them moved but instead they looked at each other.

Feeling uncomfortable, Alex said to Isabel, “Come on, Isabel, I’ll walk you to class.”

“That’s okay, I’ve got it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, you go ahead.”

Maria looked at Michael, “Come on space-boy you’re going to be late.”

“So what?” Michael shot.

“Fine then,” Maria said.

“I should go,” said Isabel.

Michael nodded, “Yeah me too.”

The pairing looked at each other before making their way but then they came back to where they were standing just seconds ago.

“I’m that way,” Isabel said as she pointed in the opposite direction from which she’d gone.

Michael pointed as well, “And I’m that way.”

“Okay then,” Isabel said.

The two of them went their separate ways leaving Alex and Maria to stand their bewildered.

Alex walked over and stood by Maria, “What was that about?” he asked.

“Beats me. You don’t think…”

“I don’t think what?” Maria stayed silent. “I don’t think, what? Maria come on spit it out.”

Maria shook her head, “No, no way. I mean they can’t right?”

“You mean…oh god no.”

“Right, I mean they’re brother and sister, it’s just weird.”

“This is Roswell and we’re friends with aliens. God, Maria, now see what you did? I can’t get that image out of my head now, god.” Alex shook his head and walked off to class just as the bell rang.

“Damn it,” Maria said having been the one to not want to be late.

*****

“Don’t you think we should talk,” Michael asked when he found Isabel sitting at a table in the quad.

“Talk about what,” Isabel said as she tried to ignore the topic.

“Do I really have to say it?” 

Isabel sighed and moved her history book to the side. She looked directly at Michael. “Look,” she said, “last night didn’t happen, okay? I mean we were both vulnerable and…”

“Sure if you say so.”

“Michael-,”

“You can’t tell me that last night didn’t mean something, Isabel. I know you felt it.”

Isabel shrugged, “so what if I did?”

“So don’t you think it’s something we should at least explore?”

“Explore, as in sticking our tongues down each other’s throats?” Isabel said as she turned it into a whisper.

“Wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“Michael-,”

“Just at least consider it, will ya?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know maybe because it felt right. I’ve never kissed anyone the way I kissed you.”

Isabel sighed, “Same but Michael we just can’t. I mean even if we did what would this do to all of us?”

“We can figure that out later. Look, I’ll be in the eraser room after school okay will you at least think about meeting me there?”

Isabel couldn’t believe what Michael was suggesting. The eraser room was the one place where kids went to make out. Now for Michael to be talking about being in there with her, she hated the idea that it made her stomach flutter. She couldn’t stop thinking about last night which only made it worse. 

“Fine, I’ll consider it but I’m not making any promises.”

“Okay,” Michael said as he got up and walked away. Isabel watched him leave and sighed. 

*****

Isabel kept tapping her pencil as she watched the clock tick on by. She was normally never like this. She was never nervous enough and she was certainly never one of those who looked at the clock waiting for school to end. 

“Miss Evans,” said her English teacher, “am I boring you?”

Isabel turned from the clock and stopped tapping her pencil. She could feel a sense of heat swell up in her, the kind of heat you got from being too nervous or having gotten caught with something you shouldn’t have done.

“No, Mr. Akers,” she said.

“Good,” he said to her.

Another ten minutes until class ended and still, though the pencil tapping had stopped Isabel couldn’t help but look at the clock. The second hand ticking by ever so slowly. Finally the bell rang and Isabel was the first one to jump out of her seat and leave the class. It felt so weird. She usually took her time, waited after class to make sure she got all of her assignments correct and then asking for extra work. She was determined to keep her 4.0 GPA. 

This was different though. She had never done anything so rash before. When she made her way to the eraser room she stopped and looked at it. Taking a deep breath she shook her head, looked around to make sure no one was watching. Kids were everywhere on their way out of school that hardly anyone was paying attention to her. Again she took another deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. 

Michael turned at the sight of her when she closed the door behind, locking it.

“Are you sure about this,” Isabel asked.

“Would you have come if you weren’t?”

Rather than either of them saying another word the two drew closer, their lips meeting. A rush of heat flowed through them. Michael ran his hand down Isabel’s arm. It started to glow. 

“Isabel,” he said to her.

Isabel looked down and saw the same glowing. They were both familiar with this. It had been the same thing that Max and Liz had experienced a little less than a month ago. They knew what this meant. Isabel had kissed Alex a couple of times but never anything like this. The same went with Michael. For once Michael and Isabel were really looking at each other in a way they hadn’t before.

Michael ran his hand up until his hands cupped Isabel’s face. Their lips met and they were drawn into a cosmos of stars. Isabel moved her head back in ecstasy as Michael ran his lips over her neck. What they saw went beyond stars. They saw whole planets and what was more was that they saw into each other. They saw how Isabel looked at Michael as a kid when he was sitting alone. They saw how Michael sensed that she was different like he was different. They saw the way they’d look at each other in the halls of school. They hadn’t realized at how deep they looked at each other in those moments but it was enough to see a sort of attraction. 

It no longer mattered what others thought of their relationship if that’s what this was becoming. For so long they had convinced everyone that they were brother and sister, they had even tried to convince themselves of that but a new reality was forming, one that had always been there, one that they were just too blind to notice and pay attention to.

When the two finally came off their high both of them were breathing heavily. 

“I um…” Isabel said finding a loss of words.

“Yeah,” said Michael.

“You uh, you don’t think anyone heard do you?”

“Would it matter if they did?”

“God no.” Isabel went in for a final and deep kiss. “I should go,” said Isabel.

“Right, me too. Maria is going to kill me if I’m late for work.”

Isabel laughed, “I think you already are.”

“It doesn’t matter. It was worth it.”

“Oh so worth it.”

Neither of them wanted to leave but they knew if they didn’t then someone was bound to come by especially since the door was locked and that usually indicated a sign to the school teachers and others that there was someone inside.

“I’ll see you at the Crashdown then.”

“I’ll be there like always.”

One final kiss and Isabel unlocked the door. Thankfully there was no one around so she was able to leave easily. Michael followed a couple seconds after.

*****

“Isabel,” said Max as he and his sister were sitting in a booth at the Crashdown. “Isabel,” he said again.

Isabel was on the side facing the grill. She could not take her eyes off Michael. When she’d arrived he had already beaten her, part of the plan, so now she watched him as he cooked. 

“Isabel,” Max said again. 

She shook her head and took her eyes off Michael to focus on her brother. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I was just going to talk to you about school today. You don’t seem present though. Are you okay?"

“Fine, why?”

“Nothing it’s just you seemed like you went to outer-space or something just now. What’s been going on with you? Maria told Liz and she told me that you’ve been acting weird all day.”

“I have not.”

“Uh-yeah you have.”

“Okay so what, I’m allowed to have an off day right?”

“I guess. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine. I’m better than fine actually.”

“You don’t seem like you’re fine, you seem like you’re-,” 

“I have to go. Look Max, don’t worry about it okay? There’s nothing going on that you should worry about.”

“But there is something going on. Why won’t you tell me?”

“God Max, there is nothing going on. Now really, I have to go.”

Without waiting for another word from him Isabel got up and walked out of the Crashdown. She had parked her car across the street but that’s not where she went. Instead she took a right and then walked a few feet before turning into the ally and behind the Crashdown where she waited.

Inside the Crashdown Michael took a break from his spot at the grill.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Maria asked.

Michael motioned to the room. “Look around there’s no one here besides Max. I was just going to take out the trash.”

Maria shrugged, “Fine I guess,” she said to him.

“Thank you.”

Michael went to gather the trash that had begun to pile up and made his way outside the back. When he was outside he placed the trash in the bins.

“Took you long enough,” said Isabel.

“Hey, I needed an alibi.”

“Taking out the trash, nice touch.”

The two of them smiled at each other. “Hi,” he said to her.

“Hi,” she replied back.

Those were the only words they said to each other as they came together, their lips meeting. Running his hand down Isabel’s arm they both watched as it glowed like it had before. 

“Come to my room later,” Isabel said to him as he was kissing her neck.

“What about Max?” he asked as he stopped to look at her.

Isabel held his arms. “He’s going to be studying with Liz tonight, my dad is away at a conference and my mom went with him. It will just be me.”

“Then I am more than happy to drop by.”

“Bring your books though so it looks like we’re studying.”

“Since when do I ever study?”

Isabel shrugged knowing he was right. “We can just say I’m tutoring you.”

“Then it is a perfect alibi.”

“Good, then I’ll see you later.” 

Isabel kissed him a final time as she had before. Neither of them wanted to leave each other but Michael had been out here too long. Reluctantly Isabel left him.

Once she was gone Michael smiled to himself and then taking a deep breath he looked at the door and went inside.

“What the hell took so long,” Maria said when walked back to his station.

“The trash bin was full. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go at least wash my hands unless you seem to have a problem with that too?”  
“Not at all,” she said to him.

Michael then made a quick stop to wash his hands.

*****

“We have a door you know,” Isabel said when Michael entered her room through her bedroom window.

He smiled, “where’s the fun in that?”

Isabel shook her head and couldn’t help but smile as he entered. With Michael now standing in front of her he tossed his bag to the floor and brought her towards him. As much as Isabel wanted to be with Michael, she had invited him over of course, she couldn’t help but have some reservations.

“What are we doing, Michael?” she asked.

“What do you mean,” he asked back as he begun to run short kisses down her neck.

As much as Isabel was enjoying the sensation she couldn’t let it go. “I mean us.”

Michael stopped and nodded to her figuring where the conversation would lead.

“I mean,” said Isabel, “we haven’t been able to stop making out all day and we couldn’t last night either. What is this, what are we?”

“Do we really need to put a label on this?”

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure we’re doing the right thing and this is not just some kind of back door kind of thing. I’m more than happy to make out with you and sneak around, I just want to know if this whole thing is real.”

Michael looked at her softly and then ran his hand down Isabel’s arm where it glowed as it had a few times before.

“Is this real enough for you?” Isabel smiled, “if you want a label on us then let’s put a label. We’re going out, how’s that?”

Isabel smiled. She had never before considered the idea of being with Michael. For so long they had viewed each other as family but maybe family was a different thing for them unlike it was with Max. Sure Max was Isabel’s brother and Michael was his best friend but maybe family meant something other than that to Michael and Isabel. That’s certainly how it had felt these past couple of days. It was as if something inside of them had woken up and that they weren’t siblings at all, like they never had been. Being together on a more personal level felt right, it felt natural, like the way it should be.

“We’re definitely going out then,” Isabel said to him.

Though they still had a few issues to work out with Max and the others that could wait. Right now what they wanted was each other. Isabel brought Michael closer to her, their lips and mouths softly drifting towards each other as if being pulled by some kind of heat that neither of them could ignore. She wanted him more than anything and he wanted her. 

The heat grew into a sudden flame as Michael hungrily pushed Isabel on the bed, the weight of his body as he continued to kiss her. Isabel removed Michael’s shirt and Michael did the same with Isabel’s. Neither of them had ever seen each other in this sort of way and they both liked what they saw. Michael ran his hands down Isabel’s stomach and it began to glow. Anywhere he touched her body was a source of light leaving Isabel to continue to want more. 

Before they could go any further however they heard the sound of the front door.

“Did you hear that,” Isabel asked.

“Hear what?” Michael asked as he was breathing heavily as he placed kisses on her.

They heard the sound of a door being closed.

“I thought you said no one would be home,” Michael said.

“No one is supposed to be. Shoot!” 

The two of them got off of the bed quickly. Isabel tossed Michael his shirt and Isabel pointed towards the window from which he had come moments ago, or it seemed like moments anyways. Isabel then put her own shirt on. She pointed to Michael who quickly jumped out of the window.

There was a new knock but this time on Isabel’s bedroom door. Without waiting for an invitation Max entered.

“Hey,” he said to her.

“Hey,” she replied back.

“I saw your light on,” he said as if that explained his entrance to her room.

“Right, I forgot to turn it off. What are you doing home, I thought you were supposed to be with Liz tonight.”

“I was but we figured it would be a good idea if I left so we wouldn’t get caught by her parents.”

Isabel nodded.

“What are you doing up,” he asked, “it’s close to midnight.”

“Seriously?” she asked as she turned to look at the clock on the nightstand.

Michael had gone over around six. How could six hours of make-out sessions have passed so quickly? Weren’t people usually supposed to get tired after a while or at least needed a break. Clearly not for them.

“Damn, guess I must have lost track of time.”

“Clearly.” Max looked over to the side of Isabel’s floor. “What is Michael’s backpack doing here?” 

Isabel looked over at the bag. She suddenly realized she had gotten caught.

“Oh,” she began, “um yeah he came over so I could help him study. He must have left it.”

“Michael never studies.”

Isabel shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything.”

“And he just happened to leave without his books?”

“Come on, Max, you know Michael, he forgets things sometimes.”

Max looked at his sister with a little bit of caution. “Okay what is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all day and now it’s midnight and you’re still acting weird.”

Isabel nodded, “Right, you should get some sleep then. Goodnight.”

“Iz, talk to me, what is wrong with you?”

“Okay what is with the twenty questions? I’m fine. Now goodnight, Max.”

“Goodnight,” he replied back as he left the room.

Once she closed the door behind him Isabel took a deep breath. She walked over to the window to see that Michael had already gone. She closed the window but didn’t lock it.

*****

The next morning Isabel found Michael at school before the bell rang. She smiled at him and then handed him his bag.

“You forgot this at my place last night,” she said to him.

“Thanks. So what happened between you and Max,” he asked as they walked over to his locker. He opened it and placed the bag inside while Isabel leaned against the lockers.

“Aside from asking more than twenty questions, nothing. I managed to deflect them though so I doubt he’s onto anything.”

“Lucky us. Hey, so you’re okay with this right, us sneaking around?”

“I am, are you?”

“Totally. I just want to make sure it’s what we both want.”

Isabel took a small step towards him, “it is exactly what I want so do me a favor, meet me in the eraser room during second period.”

“During? Isabel Evans never bails out on class.”

Isabel shrugged, “I can’t help it when I’m with you. Last night just wasn’t enough for me.”

He smiled, “Anything you want.”

Isabel smiled back and then the bell rung, “Good then I’ll see you later.” She wanted to touch his chest as she left but decided against it since people might be watching.

*****

About five minutes into class Isabel raised her hand and asked for a restroom pass. She was easily granted one. Bypassing the restroom she walked over to the eraser room.

A short time later Michael asked for the same thing and went the same way. 

When Michael entered Isabel smiled at him and brought him to her by his shirt.

“You’re not wasting any time,” he said.

“Why should we?” she asked as she began to kiss him.

Michael reciprocated and their kisses began to get hotter like before.

Suddenly without thinking of it the door opened behind them. They stopped and there stood the school principal

“Mr. Guerin,” he said, “why am I not surprised. Miss Evans, I am however surprised to see you.”

Isabel bit her lip. Behind the principal were Max and Liz.

“My office,” he said, “now.”

The two followed after him, ignoring Max’s gaze.

*****

Sitting at the Crashdown with her books Isabel did her best to focus but part of her couldn’t as she stared at Michael behind the grill. He would smile at her and she would smile back. Coming in, Max noticed. Michael looked down and Isabel turned to see Max who came over to the booth.

“So,” Max began, “that’s why Michael’s bag was in your room last night.”

“Don’t start, Max.”

“He’s supposed to be our brother, Isabel.”

“He’s not! We always thought we were related but we never really knew the truth. I can sense that you and I are related by blood but I have never gotten that feeling with Michael.”

“So what, you two are together now?”

“I don’t know, maybe, yes.”

“Yes?”

“Why is it so weird?”

“It’s weird because I never thought you two felt that way about each other.”

Michael, having taken off his apron, brought over a chair and sat on it backwards, “Well we do. You can’t stop us from seeing each other, Maxwell. That’s not how this works.”

“Then how does it work?” Max asked. “This is all new territory for us. We should at least try to figure it out.”

“What’s there to figure out?” asked Isabel, “we’re together it’s as simple as that.”

Maria walked over as well, “so it is true,” she said. 

“Great,” Michael said as Liz and Alex came over. “It looks like it’s a party now.”

Maria begun to say, “I thought it was just a rumor, that the two of you got caught in the eraser room. I mean it had to be right? You know I didn’t even believe Liz when she told me.”

“You told her?” Isabel said.

Liz remained silent.

“Why am I not surprised,” Michael said.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be like brother and sister,” Alex asked.

“God I wish everyone would stop saying that,” Isabel said.

“We are not brother and sister,” said Michael, “alright. I love Isabel that’s it.”

Everyone looked at Michael in shock including Isabel though she was the first one to break the ice.

“You what?”

Michael looked at only her, “I’m pretty sure you heard what I said.”

“I did,” said Isabel, “but um…I…maybe we should talk about this privately.”

Michael turned to the group and then towards Max then back at Isabel. “Works for me.”

The three humans that were standing moved out of the way so that Michael and Isabel could get by. When it was just the two of them they walked to Isabel’s car across the street as before and the two got in.

“So,” said Michael, “that wasn’t exactly how I planned to say it.”

“But you did plan to?”

“Yeah. I know, I know, it’s too soon and I’ve never been in love before, not even with Maria, but with you I just feel…”

“Michael, shut up,” she said as she brought him close to him where she kissed him.

*****

From inside the Crashdown it was easy to see them. Maria couldn’t take it anymore so she went to the back.

“Maria,” Liz called out as she followed.

“Well,” said Alex, “there goes my shot with her.”

*****

Back inside the car when they pulled away Isabel looked at him and smiled, “I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Well I’ve never been in love before either but I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to feel like this.”

Michael smiled and took Isabel’s hand. “Come on, there’s some place I want to take you to. I’ll drive.”

Without a word Isabel and Michael got out of the car to trade seats. Michael then put the car in gear and the two of them drove away from the Crashdown.

*****

After some time driving they finally arrived in the desert. Michael then took Isabel by the hand and led her to a specific spot.

“Michael,” said Isabel, “it’s our spot. The one we’ve seen in our dreams.”

“Yeah. I figured it could be our spot, you know, permanently.”

“I like this idea.”

Still holding on to Isabel’s hand Michael looked at her. “I love you, Iz, I mean it.”

“I love you too, Michael.”

Michael leaned down as if coming down from the stars like he had in the dreams and cupped her face. They leaned towards each other and kissed deeply. It was a different kind of kiss. Unlike the many times before this one was more gentle, more intimate than the others, it was as if this particular one was cementing their relationship and nothing could ever break it, two tethers tied together by the universe itself.


End file.
